OS - La demande
by Gaya972
Summary: Sasuke était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il poserait LA question à Naruto et c'est pourquoi il avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails, pour que ça soit parfait. Le problème avec les plans trop parfaits, c'est qu'il suffit qu'une fanficqueuse s'en mêle, pour que tout part en cacahuètes XD !
1. OS

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto ( évidemment ! )

**Genre :** Humor and Romance ( plus d'humour sadique que de romance mais, bon x) ! )

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Naruto et tous ses persos, sont à Kishimoto-sama... Hélas... -_- !

**Warning :** Les fans de Sakura, passez votre chemin ! Homophobes, BARREZ-VOUS IMMEDIATEMMENT èwé !

**Synopsis :** Sasuke était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il poserait LA question à Naruto et c'est pourquoi il avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails, pour que ça soit parfait. Le problème avec les plans trop parfaits, c'est qu'il suffit qu'une fanficqueuse s'en mêle, pour que tout part en cacahuètes XD !

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde XD !**

**Certains d'entre vous, me connaissent déjà et d'autres, non. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me présente : je suis Gaya972, une folle fan de yaoi x) ! **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai ressenti le besoin irrépressible d'emmerder ce cher Sasuke ! Bizarre..., je ressens comme une immense vague de compréhension et d'approbation hautement sadique, tout à coup XD ! ****Et ça ne vient pas de moi ;) ! **

**Bref... c'est pourquoi, j'ai pondu cet OS dans lequel, je me suis bien éclatée à lui faire chier ! **

**Attention, présence de Nda intempestives !** **Voilà, vous êtes prévenus XD !**

**Enjoy :D !**

* * *

La demande

Aujourd'hui, c'était décidé : il allait le faire ! Il allait demander à son dobe de l'épouser !

Qui était-il ? Était-ce vraiment utile de le présenter après tout, le monde entier savait qui... Bon, bon, ça va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu ! Ahlalala, le commun des mortels, vraiment !

Bon, alors : Sasuke Uchiha, 21 ans, cheveux bruns, les yeux profondément noirs, le teint d'une pâleur délicate, il était beau, sexy, puissant, classe, mystérieux... mais, il savait rester modeste, hein ? _(Nda: mais oui, c'est ça ! On y croit...)_

Bref... revenons au plus important, aujourd'hui : sa demande en mariage.

Naruto et lui, étaient ensembles depuis presque 4 ans maintenant et jusqu'ici le brun avait toujours esquivé toute discussion à ce propos, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un bout papier, pour être heureux ensemble et blablabla. Son dobe avait toujours fini par abandonner et le sujet était passé aux oubliettes.

Seulement... seulement depuis un moment, c'était au tour de Sasuke d'être taraudé par cette idée. Depuis quelques temps, il ressentait comme un besoin viscéral de s'unir de façon "officielle" à son blond. D'une façon qui prouverait aux yeux du monde entier, que Naruto n'était qu'à lui et à personne d'autres.

C'est pourquoi, il avait échafaudé un plan. Un plan parfait - Uchiha oblige - pour faire sa demande avec classe, romantisme et sensualité, sans être mièvre.

En clair, la meilleure demande en mariage, du siècle !

* * *

Phase 1 : se faire **encore** plus beau que d'habitude - si toutefois, c'est possible - ! _(Nda : on a juste envie de lui faire chier, là, non ?)_

* * *

Pour cette occasion tout à fait exceptionnelle, il fallait que Sasuke soit sur son 31 ! Il avait donc commandé un tout nouveau kimono, absolument magnifique, fait sur mesure et surtout, scandaleusement cher. Au point que si l'on prononçait le prix à haute voix, quelqu'un dans la rue, ferait une crise cardiaque à coup sûr !

Il avait reçu hier la confirmation du magasin, comme quoi sa commande était prête et qu'elle lui serait livrée le lendemain, dans la matinée.

Donc, ce samedi matin, il se leva tranquillement...

...enfin, pas tout à fait, il se prit inexplicablement la jambe dans le drap et se rétama complètement sur le plancher de la chambre, dans un bruit mât et sans aucune grâce. Un grognement sourd, typique d'une personne mal réveillée, lui échappa et il se mit à donner des coups de pied rageur au coupable, qui lui avait momentanément fait perdre sa classe uchihesque.

Une fois, débarrassé du tissu criminel, il se redressa avec grâce et sorti dignement de la chambre, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son dobe personnel. Vu que le blond n'était plus dans le lit, il devait certainement l'attendre dans la cuisine où il lui avait préparé un bon café, comme d'habitude. _(Nda : et en plus, il prend Naru pour sa bonniche ?! J'vais l'étrangler è_é ! )_

Seulement de Naruto, il n'y avait point. _(Nda : Nah XP !)_

Juste un petit mot sur la table, de la part de son amant, disant qu'on l'avait appelé dans son bureau de toute urgence et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. La note s'achevait un "Je t'aime mon Teme, à ce soir !", qui arracha un micro sourire au prince des glaces.

\- Hm, il aurait au moins pu préparer le café...

Et c'est donc paresseusement, que le brun entama la préparation de sa sacro-sainte dose de caféine, ce qui s'annonçait moins facile pour lui, qu'on pourrait le penser. En effet, l'Uchiwa était particulièrement... nul... pour préparer du café ! Il était soit beaucoup trop corsé, soit on avait l'impression de boire de l'eau aromatisée au café : dans les deux cas, le résultat était imbuvable.

Cependant, le brun se dit que cette fois-ci, en restant concentré, il arriverait forcément à faire quelque chose de bien. Il entama donc l'exercice.

Tout ce passait bien, il fixait la cafetière d'un air sévère comme si, celle-ci attendait qu'il tourne le dos pour faire n'importe quoi. Il ne la lâchait donc pas du regard, tandis que le café filtré s'écoulait tranquillement, quand tout à coup...

_Ding, dong !_

... on sonna à la porte.

\- C'est sûrement le livreur du magasin.

Il alla donc ouvrir, tout en lançant un regard noir à l'appareil ménager, pour lui intimer de rester tranquille en son absence. _(Nda : Comme si le problème venait de la cafetière... u_u" !)_

Il ouvrit donc, et effectivement il s'agissait bien d'un livreur du magasin, qui après maintes courbettes et de discours commerciaux mielleux, lui remit afin sa commande et Sasuke n'attendit pas pour refermer rapidement la porte, sans autre formes de politesse.

\- J'y crois pas ! Les livreurs agissent comme des colporteurs, maintenant ?! J'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais !

_(Nda : J'avoue ! Moi, j'aurais jamais pu supporter ça, avant d'avoir bu mon café u_u" ! Le week-end, c'est sacré, merde ! )_

Le brun posa son paquet sur la table, le défit de ses liens et exposa fièrement son contenu.

D'un bleu saphir profond et brodé de fil d'or et d'argent, le kimono en soie qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, était de toute beauté. Les motifs méticuleusement soignés, faisaient penser à ceux se trouvant sur les habits de nobles féodaux et la douceur du tissu devait être -sans nul doute- comme une caresse amoureuse, sur la peau. Vêtu ainsi, Sasuke était intimement sûr de statufier d'émerveillement son dobe !

\- Bon, je vais ranger cette petite merveille, prendre mon café et ensuite, direction le coiffeur. J'ai besoin d'un soin ! Dit-il en touchant ses cheveux, qu'il trouvait ternes.

_(Nda : C'est vraiment Sasuke, qui vient de dire ça o_o ?! Un mythe s'effondre -_-" !)_

Alors que le sieur Uchiha était en pleine autocritique capillaire, une odeur de brûlé lui parvint...

\- Merde, le café ! !

Et oui, parce qu'entre le livreur qui lui avait tenu la jambe pendant trois heures et mon propre moment de satisfaction face à son achat, il avait oublié ce petit détail. Le café avait donc eu largement le bouillir. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit : café bouillu, café foutu !

\- C'est pas vrai, j'avais pourtant fait attention !

_(Nda : les 2 premières minutes ne comptent pas, Sasu ! )_

\- Bon, pas le temps d'en refaire, sinon je vais être en retard pour mon soin. Je vais être obligé de boire ça, fais chier !

Il but donc le breuvage à grandes gorgées en fronçant le nez, rangea son précieux kimono de luxe et alla se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Quelques minutes, plus tard...

Arrivé dans le salon, le brun fut directement pris en charge et on le fit se mettre à l'aise, dans un fauteuil en cuir de bac à shampoing. La coiffeuse commençait délicatement à masser sa chevelure et Sasuke savourait avec délectation, ce moment de calme et détente, qui...

\- SASUKE-KUUUUN !

Par l'Enfer, il reconnaitrait cette voix criarde de harpie, n'importe où !

\- Oh nooon...

_(Nda : Oh siii ! *mode sadique* )_

Il eut le déplaisir de voir Sakura - qui d'autre ?- accourant vers lui, avec ses cheveux bubble-gum et son sourire stupide de femelle en chaleur.

_" Et on ose me demander pourquoi je suis gay ? Franchement !"_

\- Ho, Sasuke-kun, quelle chance qu'on se rencontre ici ! C'est forcément le destin !

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai un très mauvais karma. Répliqua froidement le brun

Oui, parce que malgré le fait que Sasuke l'ait envoyé bouler un nombre incalculable de fois, qu'il ait déclaré publiquement être homosexuel -et qu'il préférait se pendre, que de coucher avec une femme-, sans oublier qu'il est officiellement en couple avec Naruto depuis 4 ans, oui, malgré tout ça cette idiote continuait de lui faire des avances ! Car, elle était persuadée d'être la femme idéale pour Sasuke, et qu'il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte, un jour. _(Nda : cette nunuche fait honte à la gente féminine u_u" ! )_

La bêtise est bien la seule maladie, dont on ne guérit pas !

Choisissant d'oublier la dernière réplique du brun, elle pris place joyeusement sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux l'ignorer. Par mesure de sécurité, il retira aussi ses bras des accoudoirs - des fois, que cette folle ait les mains baladeuses- !

\- Tu vois, Sasuke-kun, je suis venue refaire ma teinture, mes racines commencent à réapparaître et...

Et blablabla, c'est tout ce qu'il entendait ! Au moins quand son dobe partait en monologue, il n'avait pas une voix de souris couineuse. Même les coiffeuses finirent par en avoir marre, au bout d'un moment et décidèrent de prendre une minute de pause. Seulement, celle du bubble-gum, ne se rendit pas compte que dans son mouvement, elle avait renversé le reste de teinture inutilisé dans le bac à shampoing de Sasuke.

Et quelques minutes, plus tard...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! ! !

... tout Konoha pu entendre le hurlement d'effroi de l'Uchiha.

\- MAIS, QUE -QU'EST CE QUE -COMMENT ?!

Pendant Sasuke buggait devant le miroir et que les coiffeuses s'aplatissaient au sol en s'excusant, Sakura s'extasiait et en rajoutait une couche :

\- Quand je pense que c'est à ça que ressembleront nos futurs enfants ! C'est merveilleux, Sasuke-kuuun !

La tuer ou s'évanouir de dégoût ? Le choix était cornélien !

Après que les employées du salon aient fini d'embrasser le sol, on proposa évidemment à l'Uchiha de corriger l'erreur. Pour cela, on lui proposa de reteindre ses cheveux en noir, ce qui après tout était toujours mieux que rose. Bien que crispé, il accepta l'offre et la coiffeuse partit dans la réserve, chercher la teinture.

En voulant allumer la lumière de la réserve, elle se rendit compte que l'ampoule avait grillé et fut contrainte de faire sa recherche dans une pièce mal éclairée. Elle prit ce qu'elle perçue comme de la teinture noire et repartit vivement à son ouvrage. En la voyant revenir avec un sourire confiant, Sasuke prit le parti d'essayer de se calmer et de relativiser. Après tout, cette fille connaissait son métier, non ?

* * *

Nouveau bug de Sasuke devant le miroir, pendant que la coiffeuse se ré-aplatissait sur le sol.

Pourquoi ? Parce que cette sombre gourdasse avait trouvé le moyen de confondre du noir, avec du bleu marine ! _(Nda : je ne lui jette pas la pierre, ça m'ait déjà arrivé :-/ !)_

Résultat du mélange ? Un horrible violet, qui le faisait ressembler à une aubergine. UNE AUBERGINE, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Même Sakura, qui essayait de lui faire des compliments, tirait une drôle de tête. Cette fois, il allait commettre un meurtre ! _(Nda : range ton Sharingan, teme o-o" ! )_

Il sortit rageusement de l'établissement, en fracassant presque la porte, et décida de rentrer chez lui, loin de tous ces imbéciles qui pullulent sur Terre ! Arrivé dans son doux foyer, il prit un des coussins du canapé et y enfouit son visage, pour pousser un grondement de fureur intérieure. Inutile mais, tellement bienfaisant sur le coup !

Bon, pour les cheveux, c'était râpé..._ (Nda : Quel euphémisme u_u" ! )_

... MAIS, il lui restait encore son précieux kimono qui -avec un peu de chance- devrait masquer cette catastrophe capillaire. Pour s'en assurer, il décida de monter dans sa chambre afin de revêtir ledit kimono. Il le sortit délicatement de sa boîte, l'enfila calmement puis, se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Bon, sa couleur de cheveux le faisait toujours tiquer mais, connaissant son dobe, il ferait plus attention à l'habit qui épousait délicatement ses formes et au décolleté, qui découvrait sa gorge jusqu'à la naissance de ses pectoraux. Tout n'était pas perdu ! Sauf, que...

Le drap qu'il avait envoyer bouler le matin-même, aimait décidément beaucoup faire tomber Sasuke. Il traînait sagement au sol, attendant son heure...

C'est donc dans un nouveau mélange de pinceaux, que l'Uchiha se fracassa la figure, se péta le nez dans le mouvement...

\- AÏEUUH, BORDEL !

... et porta sans réfléchir son nez ensanglanté, dans sa manche.

Arrêt sur image... Réalisation de son geste. Ebahissement... Réaction.

\- Non...

_(Nda : Si n_n ! *mode sadique, le retour* )_

\- Non, non !

_(Nda : Si, si xD ! Mdr )_

Une magnifique tâche de sang ornait désormais, la manche du luxueux kimono de Sasuke. Soie + sang = bon pour la machine à laver ! S'il n'était pas un Uchiha, le brun se serait mis à pleurer !

* * *

Phase 1 : Se faire **encore** plus beau que d'habitude ! **Echec**

* * *

C'est en tenue de mission et avec son kimono sali sous le bras que Sasuke, se rendait au lavomatique du village. Parce que oui, la machine à laver de la maison, avait décidé de se mettre en panne, aujourd'hui ! La faute à une chaussette trouée, qui s'était mystérieusement coincée dans le mécanisme. Journée de merde !

Tout en cheminant vers le petit établissement, le brun se dit qu'il pouvait profiter de sa sortie, pour enclencher la deuxième étape de son plan.

* * *

Phase 2 : Se déclarer avec une bague, digne de ce nom ! _(Nda: Oh mon Dieu ! Tout ce pognon, qui aurait pu servir à une œuvre caritative x_x" !)_

* * *

Une fois le kimono mit en machine, il se dirigea vers la toute nouvelle bijouterie de Konoha, dans laquelle il était déjà allé en repérage. Il y avait trouvé la bague idéale et avait demandé à ce qu'on la lui mette de côté, pour aujourd'hui.

Il fut accueillit dans la boutique, comme un prince et l'obséquieux joaillier se tarissait pas d'éloges sur le choix de l'Uchiha, tout en encaissant son paiement. Ayant subir suffisamment de bavardages inutiles pour la journée, le brun pris rapidement congé, une fois la petite boîte entre ses mains. Boîte qu'il mit **bien** en sécurité, dans la poche intérieure de son gilet de genin.

Voyant qu'il lui restait encore pas mal de temps avant que le cycle de la machine se termine, il décida d'aller se restaurer. Il était presque midi et il avait faim !

Justement, l'Ichiraku était en vue ! Ichiraku = ramen = Naruto = son dobe personnel, si sexy ! _(Nda: ça, c'est vrai n_n ! )_

_"Va pour des ramens, ça me réconfortera un peu... !"_

C'est donc face à un Teuchi et une Ayame, toujours ravis de voir le petit-ami de Naruto-kun, qu'il déjeuna tranquillement. Tout mangeant ses ramens, il repensa à toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Naruto. Il s'amusait intérieurement des souvenirs de leur enfance en commun : leur rivalité, lui le snobant et le blond toujours à le provoquer, leurs regards noirs... Dès l'enfance, ils avaient été liés -aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître- et Sasuke n'avait jamais pu ignorer Naruto.

Le blond faisait parti de son monde et ce, pour longtemps ! L'avenir y avait veillé...

Après tout, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent -quelques années, plus tard- dans la même équipe ? 1 sur un million...

Ils avaient évolués ensemble, s'étaient découvert une complicité en mission qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas et qui avait lentement mais, sûrement adoucit leur relation. Quand il avait quitté Konoha, il s'était senti déchiré et particulièrement à la fin de leur combat. A genoux, le visage suspendu au-dessus de celui du blond, il avait hésité. Hésité à partir, à le laisser derrière lui et pendant un instant, il avait eu une pensée -dérangeante, à l'époque- : un baiser d'adieu. Un baiser pour mettre définitivement fin à leur étrange relation, pour boucler la boucle.

Mais, est-ce que ce baiser aurait vraiment été une fin ou bien, le début d'autre chose ?

C'est pour ça qu'il avait renoncer à cette idée et s'était enfuit le plus vite possible, avant de recommencer à douter.

Et puis, il s'était revu des années plus tard, Naruto avait changé et lui aussi, mais dans le fond, ils étaient restés les mêmes. Des tas de choses s'étaient passées ensuite : la mort d'Orochimaru, celle de son frère, la découverte de la vérité sur la tragédie de son clan, Danzo et la folie meurtrière dont Sasuke avait été pris, sa haine de Konoha qui l'avait amené à rejoindre l'Akatsuki, la Grande Bataille contre Madara et les Bijuus. Sur ce coup-là, son kitsune avait vraiment assuré : réussir à faire ami-ami avec tous les démons à queues, franchement, il n'y avait que Naruto pour le faire ! Ensuite, ils avaient unis leurs forces pour combattre Madara et le vaincre. Un combat épique !

Après ça, Naruto lui avait encore demandé de revenir avec lui à Konoha et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas dit non. Le sourire et le regard de Naruto, à ce moment-là, l'avait éblouit et quand le blond l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait rougi sans pouvoir se contrôler.

C'est après cet épisode, que leur relation avait pris une autre tournure. Sasuke s'était laissé séduire par ce nouveau Naruto, plus mature et plus doux car, le blond n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce petit animal sauvage, toujours à s'agiter dans tous les sens et prêt à sortir les griffes, qu'il était avant. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à passer du temps avec lui et il était tombé amoureux, avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand il l'avait réalisé, ça lui avait fait peur ! Peur de ses sentiments et du rejet certain, qu'ils allaient engendrés. Maintenant que le dobe avait pris tant de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, le perdre l'aurait sûrement tuer. Emotionnellement parlant. Alors, il s'était mis à l'éviter !

Eviter Naruto et ses yeux trop bleus, Naruto et son sourire trop tendre, Naruto et son rire trop joyeux..., Naruto, Naruto, toujours et encore Naruto ! Plus il essayait de s'éloigner, plus il pensait à lui. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou !

Et puis, un jour, Naruto avait débarqué chez lui comme une tornade -sans blague, il avait presque défoncé sa porte - et s'était mit à lui hurler dessus. Il lui disait qu'il en avait marre d'être pris pour un con, qu'il ne méritait pas ça, qu'ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble, que le brun n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, qu'il le détestait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un connard comme lui...

Une minute, stop ! Naruto l'aimait ?! Sérieusement ? Il avait bien entendu ?! Waouh, c'est dingue comme le monde était devenu lumineux, tout à coup !

L'Uchiha n'avait pas attendu d'entendre la suite, il s'était levé, s'était planté devant le blond et l'avait embrassé. C'était un baiser chaste, au début... juste pour dire "Moi aussi, je t'aime dobe" mais, vu l'état d'énervement précédent du jinchuriki, ce baiser était bien devenu passionnel. Un baiser qui voulait dire "Maintenant, n'espères plus jamais te débarrasser de moi, teme". A bout de nerfs, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas pu attendre : ils avaient fait l'amour, là, partout dans le salon de l'Uchiha. Sans penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait, qu'ils s'aimaient à en crever !

Ils avaient gardés leur relation cachée, pendant quelques jours, comme un secret. Leur secret. Et ils avaient officialisés publiquement pendant une soirée, organisée par les jeunes de leur génération. Certains mecs étaient tombés des nues, la plupart des filles s'étaient effondrées de désespoir -son fan-club, surtout- et les autres s'en doutaient depuis un moment déjà. Une soirée donc, riche en émotion et en questions gênantes. Leurs amis étaient tellement indiscrets, parfois !

Son kitsune était devenu Hokage, avait déménagé chez lui et depuis, ils coulaient des jours heureux. Bon, pas une relation chiante comme Shikamaru et Temari -à s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, sans arrêt-, ni gnangnan comme Kiba et Hinata ou Lee et Tenten - toujours à roucouler dans les coins, ceux-là, au secours -... bref ! Quelque chose d'équilibré entre petites chamailleries et réels moments de tendresse, quelque chose dans lequel ils pouvaient vraiment être eux-même, sans crainte.

Un bonheur réel, encore mieux qu'il n'en avait rêver !

Il en était à ça de ses réflexions, quand la voix bien connue de Teuchi, lui parvint aux oreilles :

\- Dis-moi, Sasuke...

\- Hn ? Fit ce dernier, pas encore tout à fait sur Terre

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une lessive en route, tout à l'heure ?

Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, le brun jeta un œil à sa montre. Presque 14h

\- Et merdeuuuh ! S'exclama-t-il, en partant comme une flèche

* * *

Un désastre. C'était un putain de désastre !

Son précieux kimono, décoloré et rétréci ! Oui, parce que comme un con, il avait fait sa lessive dans une machine "spéciale pour le linge blanc", programmée pour laver à l'eau chaude et mettre automatiquement un agent blanchissant. Dieu le détestait !

C'est donc avec son coûteux kimono ruiné, qu'il ressorti de la laverie comme une âme en peine et jeta dans une poubelle à proximité le tissu foutu.

_(Nda: j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort là, non é_è ?)_

Tout à sa déprime, le brun repensa soudainement à la bague qu'il avait acheté. Il la sortit de sa poche et l'admira quelques instants.

Un anneau, en or blanc, 5 mm et 26 carats. Il avait mis le paquet, là ! Plus, aurait été vulgaire ! Or, il était un Uchiha et un Uchiha était classe... _(Nda: Hum *raclement de gorge* Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu et vous, aussi u_u" !)_

Avec ça, il pouvait encore faire une vraie déclaration ! _(Nda: Go Sasuke, go n_n ! *sort ses petits drapeaux*)_

Seul, un idiot refuserait sa demande après ça ! _(Nda : o-O" !) _Oui, c'est ça ! Son dobe allait s'effondrer à ses pieds et l'adorer comme un dieu, comme le merveilleux amant qu'il est et le... _(Nda: OKAY ! J'étais disposée à être clémente mais, puisque tu le prends comme ça... Plus de pitié èwé !)_

Pris dans son délire d'auto-congratulation, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un d'autre avait des vues sur le bijou. Perchée sur sa branche, une pie fixait l'objet brillant qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et dont elle comptait bien s'emparer. Et quand le bon moment se présenta à elle, la voleuse fondit sur sa cible et emporta à tire d'aile dans ses serres, son précieux butin.

L'Uchiha hébété, mis une seconde avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux et pour réagir, en poursuivant l'oiseau qu'il traita de tous les noms. La course-poursuite fut difficile pour le brun car, son habile ennemi disposait d'un atout non négligeable : des ailes. Il courut donc après le volatile pendant des heures, jusqu'aux marais. Là, l'infâme criminelle se posa enfin sur une branche et le ninja l'approcha en silence.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha de l'ennemi... jusqu'à être enfin à portée, dessus de la cible... puis, il banda tous ses muscles, se préparant à sauter pour la prendre par surprise... il laissa son rythme cardiaque ralentir... inspira profondément et BONDIT comme un tigre sur sa proie. De peur, la pie poussa un cri et lâcha son butin, que Sasuke rattrapa in extremis.

\- Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu ! Haha ! Maudite bestiole, j'ai déjoué ton plan ! Lança-t-il fièrement à l'animal. _(Nda: Euh, c'est une pie, Sasuke ! Pas l'incarnation du Mal -_-" ! ) _Personne ne se mesure pas impunément à un Uchiha, sache-le ! Et ne l'oublie jamais ! _(Nda: ok, laisse tomber u_u" ! )_

_Cric, crac, criic, craac..._

_(Nda: Tiens, à propos de laisser tomber ! Sympa, ta branche n_n !)_

_"Ho, meeerde !"_

Et c'est ainsi que la branche se fendit, que l'Uchiha tomba et dans le marais puant, plongea.

\- Aouchh ! Houuu...

Oh, et ai-je précisé qu'en atterrissant qu'il se prit sa branche, en plein dans les parties ? Non ? Bon bah, maintenant c'est fait !

\- Hoooo, putain... !

* * *

Après un bon bain de deux heures et décidant de faire sa demande, avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne lui tombe dessus, Sasuke fonça vers la Tour Hokage. Arrivé devant le bureau de son blond, dont il entendait le rire à travers la porte, le brun sourit brièvement puis, frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Lui répondit la voix joyeuse de son amant

Il le découvrit en train de bavarder de façon animée avec Iruka et s'attendrit un instant devant cette vision, avant de demander calmement :

\- Naruto, je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Iruka, tu...

\- Je repasserai plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout à l'heure !

\- A plus ! Le salua-t-il en retour

La porte se renferma derrière l'enseignant, laissant les deux amants en tête-à-tête.

\- Alors, je t'écoute, teme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

Une main dans la poche, crispée sur le coffret à bijou, Sasuke inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se lança :

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dobe...

Il sortit la boîte de sa poche et la montra au blond, tout en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Je sais qu'on en déjà discuter et que jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais contre mais...

\- Hokage-sama ! Pardonnez-nous cette intrusion !

Le discours si bien préparé du brun, fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée d'un groupe de ninja de Konoha. Etant donnée, leurs visages graves - et même s'il se sentait évidemment incommodé - le blond choisit de ne pas les réprimer pour leur entrée fracassante. D'un commun accord, Sasuke s'écarta sur le côté pour laisser place aux ninjas. Naruto reprit donc son petit air sérieux - celui que le brun trouvait, si sexy- et leur accorda la parole :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, messieurs ?

\- Hokage-sama, je me présente sergent Akira Torimo, de la Brigade de Répression des Fraudes de Konoha. Je suis venu vous informer que nous venons à l'instant de démanteler un réseau de revente objets volés. L'homme à la tête de ce réseau, s'était établi dans un magasin, ici même à Konoha ! Nos hommes sont actuellement à sa poursuite mais, nous ne disposons pas de suffisamment d'effectifs pour interpeler tous ses complices, qui se sont enfuis avec leur larcin. C'est pourquoi, je vous demande de m'accorder des renforts en urgence !

\- Bien sûr, sergent, je comprends ! Prenez tous les hommes dont vous auriez besoin. Et, tenez-moi informé !

\- A vos ordres, monsieur. Merci !

Se tournant vers ses hommes, le sergent leur fit signe d'y aller. Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à s'adresser de nouveau à l'Hokage, le ninja se stoppa en fixant la main de Sasuke.

\- Ce logo sur cette boîte..., fit-il en désignant du doigt le coffret,... c'est celui du magasin du recéleur. Ce bijou est un des objets volés !

La déclaration figea sur place, le pauvre Uchiha qui n'eut pas le loisir de s'exprimer avant que son bien, lui arraché de la main.

\- Je suis navré mais, je dois le réquisitionner afin qu'il soit rendu à son propriétaire légitime. Et bien sûr, la somme que vous avez déboursée, vous sera restituée.

\- Je...euh...oui, d'accord...

\- Merci de votre coopération, Uchiha-san ! Hokage-sama !

\- Sergent.

Le gradé ressortit donc, comme il était venu, laissant planer derrière lui un étrange silence entre les deux amants. C'est Naruto, qui prit le parti de réengager la conversation:

\- Et bien, quelle histoire ! Si je m'attendais à... Sasuke ?

A ses côtés, il voyait le brun trembler de tous ses membres.

\- Sasuke, est-ce que… ça va ? Lui demanda prudemment le blond

Et l'Uchiwa explosa.

\- ÇA IRAIT BIEN, SI LE MONDE ENTIER NE S'ÉTAIT PAS LIGUÉ CONTRE MOI, POUR M'EMPÊCHER DE TE DEMANDER, SI TU VEUX M'ÉPOUSER !

*BLANG*

Les nerfs en pelote, Sasuke sortit rageusement en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Naruto choqué. Seul dans son bureau, Naruto prenait lentement la mesure de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce que son amant venait de dire. Et c'est alors que, son air interdit se mua en un sourire radieux et une expression comblée.

\- Sasuke… baka…

* * *

Phase 2 : Se déclarer avec une bague, digne de ce nom ! **Echec**

* * *

Allongé dans une magnifique clairière en fleurs, Sasuke ruminait le cuisant échec qu'avait été cette journée. D'abord, ses cheveux puis, son kimono et ensuite la perte de l'alliance et la course-poursuite effrénée pour la récupérer, tout ça pour finalement la voir réquisitionnée par la BRF de Konoha. Non mais, franchement ! Quelqu'un se foutait royalement de sa gueule, c'était pas possible autrement ! _(Nda : oui, moi XD !)_

_" L'Honneur des Uchiha s'est cassé la gueule, aujourd'hui ! Oto-san doit faire ventilateur, à force de se retourner dans sa tombe... !"_

Des pas et le son caractéristique d'un corps qui s'allonge dans l'herbe, se firent entendre près de lui et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Naruto, de son côté, tentait de réprimer le mieux que possible son sourire béat et d'un ton qui se voulait détacher, il entama la conversation :

\- Tu es parti drôlement vite, dis donc ! Une dure journée, peut-être ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée..., répondit le brun

L'air désespéré que prit Sasuke en disant ça, fit éclater de rire le blond. Effectivement, vu l'état dans lequel il était, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait le parcours du combattant ! Vexé que son amant se moque de lui, le brun tourna la tête pour répliquer vertement, quand il se figea : allongé au milieu des fleurs multicolores, ses cheveux blonds illuminés par le soleil, semblables à des fils d'or, ses lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire éblouissant et ses yeux incroyablement bleus, à demi-clos...

Naruto était toujours si beau lorsqu'il riait ! Déjà en temps normal, il le trouvait beau mais, quand il riait, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il rayonnait...

Le brun sentait une boule d'émotion lui monter à la gorge, comme si tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Naruto, se concentrait d'un seul coup en lui. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et même de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite ! Mais, plus que tout, il voulait lui demander de rester avec lui pour toujours, faire sa demande.

_" Et je n'ai même pas de bague, pour faire ça correctement ! Fais chier !" _rageait-il, intérieurement

Excédé, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, où s'étendait des fleurs à perte de vue et là, une chose impensable se produisit. Le regard onyx se verrouilla sur une fleur, dont les pétales étaient d'un magnifique bleu azur... comme les yeux de Naruto...

Sasuke se gifla mentalement. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu une idée... une idée tellement... mièvre, stupidement romantique et débile - selon lui - qu'il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui !

_" Nan, nan, nan... Faut que j'arrête mes conneries, là ! C'est cette journée pourrie, qui me retourne le cerveau ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas pensé à ça !"_

Et pourtant, maintenant que cette petite idée s'était vicieusement glissée dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas l'en sortir.

_" Je ne vais PAS faire ça ! Hors de question ! Ma fierté a déjà été suffisamment mise à mal, aujourd'hui, alors... pas la peine d'en rajouter..."_

Il regarda la fleur.

_" C'est stupide. Et puis, je vais avoir l'air ridicule..."_

Ce bleu. Il hésitait

_" En même temps,... ça lui plairait sûrement à ce dobe... Non, non, il va se moquer de moi !"_

Il approcha sa main et la cueillit. Puis, se releva sur son séant et fit dos au blond.

\- Sas'ke ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et commença secrètement son ouvrage.

\- Sas'ke, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

Le blond voyait de dos, son amant s'agiter et il avait beau se tordre le cou dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait. Puis, le brun cessa tout mouvement et un silence prit place.

\- Sasuke ?

L'Uchiwa fixait nerveusement, la petite chose qu'il avait entre les mains, et débattait intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait se lancer ou balancer ce truc, au loin ! Après tout, Naruto ne l'avait pas encore vu, il pouvait toujours faire marche-arrière et renoncer.

Renoncer ? Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, aujourd'hui ? Oh non, certainement pas !

Il fit volte-face et fixa son amant droit dans les yeux. Le pauvre blond était totalement confus face à cette attitude mais, attendit que son teme s'exprime :

\- J'aurais voulu faire ça, autrement... c'est vrai ! Je voulais me faire beau, t'apporter une bague convenable et te dire le discours que j'avais préparé depuis une semaine... mais,...

En soupirant, Sasuke ouvrit sa main et présenta la fleur, dont il venait de tresser la tige pour en faire une bague. Gêné et honteux de son piteux cadeau, il poursuivit néanmoins :

\- Là, je ne peux plus attendre pour te le demander : Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Sasuke...

Stupéfait mais, clairement heureux, Naruto dut prendre son temps avant de pouvoir lui répondre, d'une voix claire :

\- Bien sûr que je veux, j'attendais ça depuis deux ans, tu sais ! J'ai cru que je serai toujours le seul à le vouloir...

L'émotion lui serrant encore la gorge, le brun glissa délicatement le fragile ouvrage au doigt de son amour. Il sentit au fond de son cœur, que le lien qui les unissait, était plus fort que jamais, indestructible. Et ça, le comblait de bonheur !

\- Je... je t'en offrirait une autre, plus tard, beaucoup mieux que celle-ci...

\- Alors ça, j'te l'interdis, teme !

Et il l'embrassa amoureusement, passionnément, comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Le brun lui rendait son baiser en l'enlaçant, en parcourant de sa main, ce corps qui éveillait ses sens et le rendait fou. Il l'aimait, Dieu, qu'il l'aimait ! Il l'aimerait toute son existence et se jura de toujours le faire sentir à son amour, pour que plus jamais, il ne se sente seul et incompris. A travers le baiser, il tentait de transmettre toute la force de sa nouvelle détermination et c'est essoufflés, qu'il finirent par se séparer.

Tendrement, Sasuke enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fiancé et goûtait simplement sa présence, tout en l'écoutant reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient bien là, étendus dans l'herbe et les fleurs, au soleil... avec juste une petite brise, pour les rafraîchir...

\- Euh... Sasuke ?

\- Oui, Naruto..., répondit-il doucement, encore dans sa bulle.

Il sentit son kitsune, trembler sous lui et se redressa pour le regarder. Les lèvres pincées comme s'il retenait quelque chose, le blond hésita puis, demanda finalement en explosant de rire :

\- Je me demandais... p-pourquoi, huhuhu... tes cheveux s-sont... violets ?! Hahahaha ! Hahahaha !

Bruit de disque rayé, éclatement de bulle romantique et retour brutal sur Terre : pour ce qui est d'être imprévisible, comptez sur Naruto Uzumaki !

Le brun était tellement désarçonné par ce revirement de situation, que sa réponse fusa avant même qu'il y pense :

\- Oh la ferme, usuratonkachi !

\- Hahahaha ! Hahahaha ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, teme ! Hahahahaha !

* * *

Phase finale : Rendre son dobe heureux ! **Réussite**

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews * o * ?**


	2. Réponses

**Coucou, **

**NON, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chap. Ce sont mes réponses aux reviews que l'on m'a gentiment laissées n_n !**

**Oui, parce que je suis polie, je pense qu'il est tout à fait normal de répondre à ceux et celles, qui se sont donnés la peine de commenter ma fic ! Ce "chapitre" est donc pour eux n_n ! Et dans l'ordre chronologique, s'il vous plaît u_u !**

**Ok, let's go o/ !**

* * *

**Lobos :**

Je suis désolée que mes Nda t'ait gêné mais, sache que pour MOI, elles étaient indispensables ! J'ai imaginé cette fic AVEC les nda et je n'aurai sans doute pas eu l'inspiration pour l'écrire, jusqu'au bout, sans elles ! Comprends-moi, j'aurai eu du mal à rester dans l'humour, sans ces petites Nda pour ME faire rire et me donner l'élan pour continuer mon délire.

Tu remarqueras cependant que, lors des passages "sérieux", il n'y a pas de Nda ! Et c'est précisément parce que, pour ces passages, il n'était pas question de rire mais, de raconter de manière profonde et émotionnelle.

CES passages sont ma manière "habituelle" d'écrire ! Or, je voulais écrire de façon plus légère, moins drama pour changer ! Bref... j'avais envie de me taper un GROS délire, sans me prendre trop la tête ! Voilà n_n !

Ecrire de façon "sérieuse", c'est bien. Mais, à force, on finit par avoir de plus en plus de mal à écrire et on finit par avoir le Syndrome de la Page Blanche ! Parce qu'on se prend tellement au sérieux, qu'on se stresse tout seul, qu'on finit par ne plus avoir d'idées, pour continuer et comme on n'a plus d'idées, on n'a plus envie d'écrire.

En général, ça donne des fics ABANDONNEES !

...

C'est pour ça que de temps en temps, IL FAUT ECRIRE UN GROOOOS DELIRE xD !

Un délire sans prise de tête, juste pour se marrer et vous faire marrer (aux dépends des persos, niark, niark ! ) et se donner le courage d'écrire à nouveau ! Après, on n'a plein d'idées toute neuves, toutes belles à exploiter pour continuer nos fics et peut-être même, pour en écrire d'autres ( Qui sait ;D ? )

Cette fic avec Nda, m'était donc indispensable pour redonner un souffle à mon inspiration d'auteur. Voilà, tu sais tout :) !

Merci pour ta review, qui m'a permise de m'expliquer :) ! A bientôt o/ !

* * *

**x-lulu-chan-x :**

Contente de t'avoir fait rire x) ! Moi-même, j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant, c'est dire ! A chaque fois, je me disais "Nan, attends, je vais pas lui faire ça, quand même ! ... Oh, et puis zut ! Allez xD !"

Je te laisse imaginer la meuf à moitié schizo, en train de se parler à elle-même, tout en écrivant dans sa chambre... Cinglée xDD !

Pour la fin, je me suis surprise moi-même x) ! Le coup de la bague en fleur, c'était pas prévu au départ et puis, tout à coup, cette idée m'est venue en tête et... IMPOSSIBLE de la faire sortir xp ! Je te jure !

Un élan de sentimentalisme aiguë, dirons-nous ? Peut-être, sachant que je suis une grande sentimentale ! Et puis, surtout après tous ses petites malheurs, j'ai estimé que Sasuke en avait assez baver et qu'il méritait son happy-end :) ! Parce que j'aime quand les persos sont heureux, à la fin !

Allez, ciao o/ !

* * *

**Paolo :**

Ta review m'a laissée... perplexe '-' ?

En gros, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que j'écrive un fic dans laquelle Hinata rentre dans l'Akatsuki ? Euh ok,... mais... pourquoi xD ?! Tu apprécies mes talents d'écriture au point de "commander" une fic ? Lol xD !

Ta review n'était pas très claire... et je t'invite donc, à me l'expliquer plus en détail n_n !

Au plaisir :) ! Bye o/ !

* * *

**Dalew :**

Hahaha, oui, c'est vrai ! Il en a bien bavé le Sasu ! Mais franchement, je crois que ça ne lui fait de mal, en temps en temps ;D !

Sasu : DE QUOI èwé ! Espèce de...

Moi : Retournes d'où tu viens, sinon je case Naru avec Gaara '-' !

Sasu *choqué* : Q-quoi...M-mais... tu es monstrueuse... o-o" !

Moi *toute fière* : Je sais, oui, je sais ! Allez, dégage maintenant èwé ! Et rends-toi utile : va câliner Naru-chan n_n ! Tu veux ?

... *déjà parti*

Moi : Ahlala, ces persos ! Jamais content u_u ! Y'en a qui bossent ici, m*rde !

A bientôt, my friend o/ !

* * *

**SubaruShiro :**

Ah bon, il manque des mots o-o ? Après tout, je n'ai pas de bêta donc parfois, j'oublie des trucs ! J'ai beau me relire... y'a toujours une c*uille quelque part u_u" ! C'est comme ça, l'erreur est humaine n_n" !

C'est vrai que Sasu a eu son lot dans l'anime mais... il avait toujours l'air plus ou moins classe, trop fort, gnagnagnignan... là, je voulais casser son image de "Uchiha is perfect" et faire en sorte, qu'il ait des galères "ordinaires" !

Des trucs qui arrivent en temps de paix (quoique xD ! ) et qu'on imagine arriver à n'importe qui, sauf Sasuke... sauf, dans MA fic xD ! Franchement, tu imaginerais Sasu autant en galère avec des appareils ménagers, ou bien rater sa couleur, ou bien tomber comme une m*rde dans un marais ? Non.

Tu imaginerais que ça arrive à Naruto mais, pas à Sasu ! C'est donc aussi, une petite vengeance de ma part ;D ! Sadique que je suis, niark, niark x) !

Voilà n_n ! Sur ce, à bientôt o/ !

* * *

**Rebornx3 :**

OH MON DIEUUUUUUU ! MY FRIENNNNND TT-TT ! Ca faisait si longtemps :D ! Je suis contente de te (voir ?) lire :) !

Oui, effectivement, c'est mon 2ème poste sur le fandom Naruto ! Le 1er était sur le même sujet mais, il était plus court (drabble) et plus sérieux aussi !

Concernant les Nda, je t'invite à lire la réponse que j'ai écrite à Lobos, tout est expliqué n_n !

Il est probablement vrai que mon style d'écriture à changer ! Après tout, je n'avais pas écris depuis looooongtemps et j'avais envie de me remettre dans le bain n_n ! Le couple SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu, je m'en fous) est le premier couple yaoï que j'ai adoré ! Mais, vraiment adoré, hein ! Au point de chercher pleins d'images, de doujins et de fics sur eux alors, forcément... j'ai fini par écrire du SasuNaru !

J'adore le GrimmIchi (évidemment) mais, j'arrive moins à délirer avec eux qu'avec le SasuNaru... :/ ! Pas les mêmes personnages, pas les mêmes personnalités, donc pas la même façon d'écrire sur eux. Logique ! (Pour moi, en tout cas n_n ! )

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est agréable que retomber sur des auteurs qu'on affectionne et avec lesquels, on a échangé aussi n_n ! Parce qu'on s'est tapé de gros délire quand même, hein, my friend ;) ?

J'espère également te lire prochainement ! A bientôt et groooos bisous :3 !

* * *

**Voilà, c'était mes réponses à vos reviews ! **

**Si d'autres reviews (pour la fic) apparaissent, j'ajouterais des réponses dans ce "chapitre" n_n ! **

**Allez, ciao, mes p'tits loups o/ !**


End file.
